Biggest Fan
by Lamanth
Summary: ONE SHOT – It wasn't that he liked the girl, he just didn't like people messing with his things. And after all wasn't she meant to be his fangirl?


**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto or any of its characters, merchandise, TV rites, ect… (I think you get the point.)

* * *

Summary 

ONE SHOT – It wasn't that he liked the girl, he just didn't like people messing with his things. And after all wasn't she meant to be his fangirl?

Like all of my work this is just something that happened to float through the empty void inside my head. Like it or hate it please R and R as honest opinions are always welcomed, as are random acts of worship.

"Persons attempting to find a motive in this narrative will be prosecuted; persons attempting to find a moral in it will be banished and persons attempting to find a plot in it will be shot."

* * *

_The kind of girl, yeah she's never alone,_  
_You leave a thousand messages on her phone,_  
_But you know you never get through,_  
_You could have it all if you want it yeah,_  
_You could have it all if it matters to you,_

* * *

**Biggest Fan**

Suppressing a scowl of irritation with effort, he never the less shot a pointed look at the girl manning the counter in the Yamanaka Florists, the way she was swaying slightly to the song playing on the radio was getting on his nerves. But she seemed to be ignoring his glare as easily as she ignored the dirt smug on her orange top. All of her attention was on the third person in the shop and that annoyed him. Not because he craved her attentions, but just because he didn't like to be ignored.

It wasn't that he liked the girl, because he didn't he really didn't. He never had.

He hadn't liked her when they had been eight and she was the little tomboy who was always joining in the games that were meant to be for himself and his friends. She'd rough house with them, coming away with scabbed knees and flushed cheeks and was never embarrassed that she could beat up boys. She didn't mind getting covered in mud and slime either, she just wasn't normal.

He still didn't like her when they were twelve, when she'd cheer him on in lessons at the Academy. It wasn't as if he needed another personal cheerleader, he already had more than a few, he knew he was the best in their year. Or at least he had known it up until a few years ago when a chance glance at old Academy records showed that she'd been top and he'd been second.

When they had been placed into their three man teams, thankfully she was not on the same one as him; he still didn't like her. Though he didn't like the girl that was put on his team either. But she was too loud and bossy and never missed an opportunity to jump on him in public. It was almost as if she didn't care what people thought, as if she were playing up for the attention. But he cared what people thought of him and didn't like the way she'd clime all over him.

In the forest of death she had interfered in the fight between his team and the on from Sound, he really didn't like her for that. She was a silly little girl who had no business getting involved in things that were none of her concern. So what if his team-mate was her one time best friend and was heavily out numbered and out powered, he didn't like the way she stuck her nose in.

When he defected to The Sound he didn't like her, but at that point he didn't like anyone much. But he especially didn't like silly girls who wore stupid tight fitting purple outfits, blonde airheads who would never amount to anything because they were more concerned with how they looked than anything else. And this was what The Leaf called ninja? He had no choice but to leave.

And then when he came back after a four year absence, older wiser and having learned more things that he had ever really wanted to know, he still didn't like her. The only difference was that now apparently she didn't like him either, so that was good.

But it hadn't lasted. It had taken time but eventually she had forgiven him for his supposed treachery and returned to her horrific fangirl ways. They were seventeen but she was still the same annoying, clinging brat that she had always been. And he still didn't like her, he really didn't.

From a purely ascetic viewpoint he would concede that now she was reasonably attractive. She had a well-proportioned body that, due to the riggers of the shinobi lifestyle, was kept in good shape, she wasn't fat but neither was she as thin as some other kunoichi he knew. She was strong without being overly well muscled; he didn't like woman whose abs were more defined than his. There was a pleasing curve to both her hip and her bust, and her face was nicely symmetrical with neat features and pleasing blue eyes.

But the long tumbling cascade of pale blonde hair was highly impractical. It might possibly be an asset if she were ever sent on seduction missions. Men, even shinobi, went for the obvious, but the rest of the time all that hair would be a hindrance. The few times that they had been put on missions together he always watched her closely to see when it was going to catch on some passing tree branch or bush. It hadn't happened yet but he knew that one-day it was going to and then he'd be proved right.

He still didn't like her though. She always smiled too quickly and laughed too easily, and never missed an opportunity to make physical contact with anyone she was with. A hug here, a brush of her hand against a cheek there or even just bumping her shoulder against that of whoever she was walking with. She was too free and easy with her affections and not just with him, but with everyone. He didn't like it.

She was laughing now, throwing her head back and sending that ridiculous mass of hair cascading over her shoulders. Her eyes always crinkled up around the corners when she laughed and he thought she'd get wrinkles if she didn't watch out and wouldn't that just serve her right. He glared at the counter behind which she was standing and against which the customer, his former sensei, was leaning. Here he was trying to restock his supply of poisonous plants and there were the pair of them, distracting him with their laughter and flirting.

And it was flirting he realised with a sudden jolt. It wasn't just the easy smiles and casual touches she gave away to everyone, she was really flirting with his one time sensei. A man who was old enough to know better and defiantly old enough to know better than to flirt back, which was just what he was doing. He didn't like her doing that, she was meant to be working after all. She shouldn't be flirting, not while there were customers in need of serving. Customers like him who were in need of proper attention.

Deliberately ignoring the way the girl was letting the masked-nin trace patterns on palm of her hand he concentrated on picking out the specimens he needed. Though the soft giggling and throaty chucking coming from the counter were making it hard for him to concentrate, shop staff ought to have more respect for the job they were meant to be doing. Carefully he selected the plants (each in an identical little terracotta pot, with it's name painted on the side in bright sunshine yellow) and placed them in the basket he was holding. All while he imagined ways he could use them to permanently rid himself of the perpetually happy fangirl.

They were still at it when he made his way over to the counter, still touching and smiling and her looking coyly up at the copy-nin from under thick sooty lashes. She was shameless, and probably had all the morals of an ally cat. And weren't her eyelashes thick enough already? did she really need to coat them with so much mascara that they almost seemed long enough to brush her cheeks.

"Sorry to interrupt." He wasn't and he hoped she'd hear the disapproval in his tone, he didn't expect much from her, he really didn't, but even she should know better than to behave in such a way in front of other people. Then she raised her head and met his stony glare.

Wide blue eyes fixed on him in astonishment and for a moment a nasty icy sensation, as if he's just swallowed a snake, filled his gut and he realised that she hadn't been ignoring him at all. In order to ignore someone you had to be aware of their presence to start with, and she had been so involved with the attentions of the grey haired shinobi she hadn't even noticed he was there. Some shop assistant she was. Some loyal fangirl too.

"Sorry Sasuke-kun," She muttered in a breathy voice and, was he mistaken or was she blushing? But she never blushed. "I didn't notice you come in."

"Obviously." And the word came out harsh and clipped; in fact so abrupt was his response that the blonde pulled back slightly obviously startled by his reaction. Her mouth opened to form a reply and then closed again, she couldn't think how to respond.

In silence she carefully transferred the half a dozen potted plants from the basket to a cardboard box, complete with divider to keep the pots upright, and rang up the total. The masked ninja watched the silent interplay with detached amusement; his one visible eye turned up into a happy curve. The expression made it look as if he were enjoying a joke that no one else was privy too. But then he had always looked like that, even when he was still the sensei of Team Seven and all hell was breaking lose.

The girl didn't have time to voice the total before he threw a handful of bills down next to the till, more than enough to cover the amount, and had grabbed his perches and was out the door before she could even ask about change. He didn't like her and didn't want to here her voice anymore than he already had and the sooner he got away from her the better.

If that was what she called loyalty that she could… could… well he wasn't quite sure what, but when he found out he would definitely tell her what it was. And then the other thing she could do would be to stay as far away from him as possible.

XXXXXXXXXX

In the shop the blonde stared in stunned shock at the still madly jingling bell, he had slammed the door shut so hard that for a moment she had feared he might shatter the glass. The sound of amused chuckling drew her eyes from the door and back to the masked-nin still leaning against the counter. He was laughing as if he had just witnessed the most hilarious thing ever.

When she turned her questioning gaze on him he just waved her off and when she pushed for an explanation of the way his former student had acted he just kissed her on the forehead and pushed away from the counter. Her pleas for an answer fell on deaf ears as he exited the shop taking care to shut the door softly behind him. It was prudent he thought, that he no longer be in the florists when his one time student worked out that while he didn't like the girl there was something he liked even less. And that was when she flirted with anyone else.

He sighed happily as he walked down the street, extracting the latest Icha Icha volume from his weapons pouch as he did do. Boys could be so funny about who got to flirt with their fangirls.

* * *

(A/N) For Balenciaga, for all of her reviews.

Please R and R I'd love to know what you thought.

Big love and inspiration

Lamanth


End file.
